


Dandelions

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [43]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kid!Fic, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: The Doctor hurried over to where his daughter was sitting on the stoop, with dandelions scattered at her feet.





	Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> I totally misremembered a prompt, but I’d already written this by the time I realized it. I decided to post this anyway. :D

The Doctor was grading papers in the backyard while Alli and Jack played nearby when he heard sniffling. 

He hurried over to where his daughter was now sitting on the stoop, with dandelions scattered at her feet.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, hugging her close.

“Mrs. Longbottom hated the flowers I gave her. Will Mummy like them?”

The Doctor picked up the dandelions, silently cursing their hot and cold neighbor. “Mummy will _love_ them. She always adores your gifts. Want to go inside and give them to her?”

Alli wiped her nose on her sleeve, and nodded with a watery smile.


End file.
